


Eye of the Storm

by precious metal amazon angel (Rem)



Series: Lessons in Human Behavior verse [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Asexual Characters, Child Soldiers, Coping with PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional labor performing AI, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, OC centric, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem/pseuds/precious%20metal%20amazon%20angel
Summary: Silent Storm AU. In a world where Halsey decided Dinah would be better off with her Spartans sooner rather than later, Dinah reluctantly joins the Silent Storm mission after Netherop. However, she is far from safe. Stanforth makes it clear that ONI wants her locked up in the most remote facility they can find, unless she can prove she's more useful attached to Spartan fireteams. Desperate to ensure her own survival, Dinah resorts to emotional manipulation and finds herself dealing with more than she expected to.
Series: Lessons in Human Behavior verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618972
Kudos: 5





	Eye of the Storm

“You can’t.” Stanforth said with an air of finality. 

For Halsey, however, the meeting was far from over. 

“Admirals.” She leaned forward in her seat as she addressed the men around her. “If I may. I’d like to personally retrieve someone I believe will be an invaluable asset to this mission.” 

Preston Cole looked confused for a moment. Sergeant Johnson paused in his chewing when he noticed how Stanforth suddenly frowned. 

“What is this about, Dr. Halsey?” 

She smiled. It was a sharp, unfriendly smile, akin to a cat that had a mouse in their paws. 

“I want KVASIR.” 

Stanforth’s response was swift. “No. Approaching her now is too risky.” 

“With all due respect,” Halsey snapped, “She knows me as her mother’s  _ friend _ . I have a better chance than even my Spartans at convincing her to return peacefully.” 

While calling Dr. Ellen S. Mithra a friend was pushing the label more than a little, she had nonetheless been on warm terms with her fellow scientist. Ellen hadn’t been a woman anyone could claim to hate easily. 

Stanforth’s frown only deepened. “Or she could simply kill you and flee the planet.” 

“She won’t.” Halsey was confident on this. “She’ll return because I can offer her something no one else can: A connection to the mother whose memory she worships.” 

“You honestly think she’s so easily susceptible to that kind of manipulation tactic?” 

“I  _ know _ she is.” 

“Uh, excuse me?” 

“What is it, Sergeant?” Stanforth suddenly sounded very tired. 

“What, or who, exactly, is this KVASIR lady?” 

Admiral Stanforth released a long, loud sigh and gave Halsey a weary nod. Preston Cole grunted. 

“Looks like your security clearance just rose another two levels.” 

She retrieved her portable holopad and laid it on the table. She had to enter a different command to display the image she wanted: An extremely tall, thin, unassuming young woman with dark skin, short black hair and bright, luminescent blue eyes. 

“About a year ago, my colleague Dr. Mithra succeeded in creating a revolutionary AI that is expected to live the length of an average female human lifespan. She built it a mobile platform that almost perfectly mimics a human. ONI dubbed the project KVASIR, after the ancient Norse god of knowledge and wisdom.” Halsey laced her fingers together and rested her chin above them. “However, Dr. Mithra did not maintain a proper distance from KVASIR as protocols demanded, and in fact raised KVASIR alongside her biological daughter as a second child. She poisoned the officers overseeing the project when they began to investigate whether or not she installed any failsafes within KVASIR. One of them gave the order to kill her. KVASIR went rogue approximately two seconds after Dr. Mithra’s vitals flatlined. She took Dr. Mithra’s child, stole the prowler set aside for the project, and left for Eridanus II, where they’ve been living a quiet civilian life ever since.” 

Stanforth shook his head. “I would hardly call thwarting a terrorist attack as  _ quiet _ .” 

“Nonetheless...” Halsey adjusted her glasses. “Her actions show fractures have widened between herself and the insurrectionists that have been aiding her. We should take advantage of this opportunity to bring her back.” 

“She’s only a year old?” Johnson eyed the image of the AI with an expression somewhere between pity and admiration. “She looks like an adult.” 

Halsey made a dismissive gesture. “She’s an AI; I would hardly compare her age to her actual developmental stage. I would say KVASIR is much closer psychologically and emotionally to an adult than her age would lead you to believe.” 

“KVASIR was originally meant for anti-espionage missions,” Stanforth reminded her. “She hasn’t been properly tested in combat either.” 

“She can easily adapt to cyber-warfare.” Halsey pointed out. “And besides, based on what few examinations were done, I can tell she’s about as tough as a cruiser  _ without  _ armor. If we gave her MJOLNIR…” She let the statement hang in the air. 

“We’d have ourselves another lean, mean supersoldier made of  _ metal _ on our side.” Sergeant Johnson finished for her. “But that still doesn’t address the question… Why do you want her? What do you plan for her to do?” 

Halsey straightened and glanced at the holographic image of KVASIR thoughtfully. “KVASIR doesn’t require oxygen or food, or even water to survive. This makes her uniquely suited for EVA missions.” She smiled then, and it was not a friendly smile. “More than that, I intend for her to be assigned to Spartan squads to serve as a buffer between them and the ODSTs.” 

“A buffer? What for?” Johnson resumed chewing on the cigar. 

Halsey pushed aside her distaste. “There is some tension between ODSTs and Spartans over a misunderstanding. KVASIR has been serving as a caregiver for Dr. Mithra’s child for the past year. Raising a child tends to leave one with… Special qualifications, such as keeping the peace between two rival siblings.” 

“In other words,  _ I’m _ supposed to be their big brother, but  _ she’s _ their mama.” 

“Less a mother, and more…” Halsey hesitated, mulling over her words carefully. “A long-lost sister, come home at last.” She caught Stanforth’s eye and knew he saw past that clever lie. 

Spartans needed someone who could manage their emotional labor, the inherent trauma of combat and ensure they were up to par psychologically to keep them in top shape. Halsey knew that leaving them to attempt to process their mental states alone was neglectful at best, and dangerous at worst. 

KVASIR had been managing her own emotional labor and trauma without outside assistance for about a year now. What’s more, being a child’s sole caregiver was hard work. A child with trauma was significantly harder to raise, and yet KVASIR had somehow managed to have the doctor’s child coping better than expected without any help or direction. It was impressive. 

“Very well, Dr. Halsey. But on one condition.” Stanforth held up a finger. Halsey narrowed her eyes at him. “Take the Sergeant with you.” 

* * *

_ 10 March, CE 2526 _

_ Eridanus II, Eridanus System _

Dinah liked keeping up a routine. It was soothing, and helped her feel safe. 

At the start of her day, she would be up and moving before dawn. She would set out Ally’s clothes for the day, pack her lunch, ensure she had all the necessities packed for school, and then begin on her own list of chores. Ally’s alarm would wake her up, she’d shower, and Dinah would have breakfast ready by the time she was dressed. 

Not everything always went so smoothly, however. And it was stressful. One day she might be late to work because Ally didn’t get up on time, or she’d have to call off to stay home with her sister when she was too sick to go to school. 

But most days, like today, the routine was stable and all was well with the world. 

Or at least it  _ was _ , before Dinah spotted a car parked in the lot attached to her apartment building with a license plate that screamed Office of Naval Intelligence. Military-issued plates that did not expire weren’t obvious, but Dinah knew what to look for, and a curious glance at the unfamiliar car set off all kinds of warning bells. 

She gave Ally’s back a gentle tap and sent her off to hide without a word as she approached their apartment. The door was closed, and outwardly, all looked innocent and unassuming. 

Dinah felt her coolant pumps thudding at her temples as she switched her vision filters. She could see the outline of a short, slim person standing in her living room. An intruder.  _ Again _ . 

_ Guess it’s that time again _ . Dinah thought angrily, and pushed up her sleeves. 

She unlocked the door and opened it normally with her right hand while keeping her left ready and raised with the knuckles facing the intruder. She managed to catch the intruder with the dazzlers embedded in her hand as soon as they turned in her direction. 

She was not expecting the woman to be… Well, who she was. 

Now she had Dr. Catherine Halsey crumpled on the floor of her apartment’s living room, dry heaving and holding her hands over her eyes. 

_ Oh shit _ . She hopped over the couch to grab the blanket she left there. She wrapped it around Halsey’s shoulders apologetically and paused to snatch a throw pillow to prop the smaller woman up with. 

“Just breathe deeply.” She said quietly to the doctor, and carefully pulled back her hair. She didn’t think she could grab a rubbish bin fast enough, but thankfully, the other woman didn’t vomit. 

“What do you want?” Dinah demanded as soon as the doctor could sit up on her own. 

“I should think it to be obvious.” Halsey replied in a clipped tone. She sipped from the glass of water Dinah had offered her in an attempt to soothe her guilty conscience for accidentally assaulting a civilian. 

Dinah leveled an unimpressed, tired glare at the other woman. “Don’t be rude. You’re an intruder in my home. Either be nice and answer my very reasonable questions, or kindly  _ leave _ .” 

Halsey shook her head. “Very well. I’m here to ask you to come back with me.” 

“Why? So the UNSC can abuse me again?” 

“What happened to you was wrong, and a mistake.” Halsey agreed. “But nonetheless, you know you cannot outrun ONI, don’t you?” 

Dinah didn’t reply. She made a ‘go on’ gesture to Halsey. She didn’t want to play this back and forth game. 

“Come back, and I guarantee you’ll have more autonomy than before.” 

“But what do  _ you  _ want?” Dinah pressed.

Halsey looked none-too-pleased to be put on the spot, but she continued regardless. “I want you on a mission, with the Spartans.” 

“That’s not funny.” 

“Good, because it wasn’t a joke.” Halsey leisurely took another sip. 

“That’s ridiculous. They aren’t just going to accept me with open arms.” 

“Look at it this way: Things aren’t sunshine and roses playing nice with the rebels, and while I understand your distrust for the UNSC as a whole, they are the best chance we have at surviving this war.” Halsey set the glass down beside her and clasped her hands in her lap. She had a way of commanding attention, Dinah had to admit. “And the Spartans are more like you than you realize.” 

“Was that meant to be reassuring?” Dinah placed her index finger and thumb over the bridge of her nose. “Because it wasn’t.” 

“Are you always this difficult?” 

“Only when someone breaks into my apartment.” 

She heard Halsey huff disapprovingly, and closed her eyes to reorient herself. Her coolant pumps were still racing from sheer anxiety. She hated this, hated that she felt she didn’t have a choice. 

“Why me?” 

Halsey’s expression was inscrutable. Dinah envied that. 

“Because you’re your mother’s daughter.” 

Dinah frowned at her. “Don’t be vague.” 

“Your mother was always so caring and protective of others. I see a lot of that in you, as well.” Halsey sighed. “And I can’t always be there for my Spartans.” 

“Oh, but  _ I _ can?” Dinah crossed her arms over her chest. “Bold of you to assume I care about people I don’t even know.” 

“I think you will, given time.” Halsey smiled, looking smug and self-satisfied. “Besides, it’s not like you to turn away from someone who needs help.” 

“I’m sure they can handle themselves just fine.” 

“They’re fifteen.” 

Dinah hesitated. She felt angry, shocked, and suddenly, very concerned. “They’re fifteen?” She repeated, caught somewhere between denial and fear. “What the hell. You’re sending  _ kids  _ out to fight genocidal aliens?” 

“They’re no more children than you are.” 

“I don’t even know  _ how _ to be a proper adult most of the time!” Dinah pointed a suspicious finger at the doctor. “And what the hell are you on about? First you tell me they need help, then you insist they’re not kids.” 

“You catch on quick.” 

“You know what? Get out.” Dinah pulled Halsey to her feet and gave her a shove toward the door. “And take that sergeant with you.” 

The bathroom door slid open. “You knew I was here?” 

Dinah didn’t even glance in their direction. “I could hear your heartbeat from outside my apartment. You also reek of tobacco.” 

“Damn, and here I thought I was being stealthy.” 

Halsey dug her heels into the carpet. “You’re being unreasonable. Just listen—”

“You’re being a rude  _ arsehole _ . Just leave. Both of you.” 

“Man, you’re really scared of going back.” The sergeant’s remark stunned her enough to make her halt in her attempt to forcibly evict the doctor from the apartment. “Hell, I would be too, in your shoes.” 

“Yes? And your point?” Dinah asked irritably. 

“The point is you could do a lot of good by going back. I know it was bad, but the ones who hurt you aren’t in charge anymore.” 

Dinah hated how easily the sergeant pinned her down with that statement. At the end of the day, she  _ did _ care about doing the most good, almost as much as she cared about pursuing happiness. 

“Regardless of whether or not I believe you, you’re not high ranking enough to make a judgment call about my sister.” 

The sergeant crossed his arms, looking perplexed. “What about her? She’s staying with you.” 

“You sure of that?” 

“Your mother doesn’t have any close relatives that could assume legal guardianship of Allison.” Halsey said, sounding serious. “Her parents have been dead for a very long time, and if she has siblings, she cut them off legally well before either of you were born. You’re the only other option.” 

“That’s assuming the UNSC will even let me legally assume guardianship.” 

“If they won’t, I’ll take responsibility for her.” Halsey replied. 

“What about your own daughter?” Dinah paused, reviewing some of her oldest memories. “Wasn’t her name Miranda?” 

“...She’s in the care of a friend right now.” 

“That’s not exactly the most reassuring thing to hear.” Dinah said, frustrated. “I’m with Ally every single day, and I want to keep her with me.” 

“Well, I’m sure I’ll have a lot to learn from you about parenting.” Halsey sounded surprisingly sincere. 

The sergeant grunted. “Then it’s settled. You’re coming back with us, and your sister’s staying with you.” 

Dinah glanced around the apartment. “But first, I’ll need to pack…” 

Halsey waved away her concerns. “I’ll arrange for that to be done for you. All you need to do is give notice to your union, as well as pack an overnight bag for yourself and your sister.” 

“Right. I’ll go get her.” 

“She must be a hide-and-seek extraordinaire.” The sergeant laughed. Dinah took a moment to peek at the service tag embedded in their neural interface.  _ Avery Johnson _ . Why did that name sound so familiar? 

“By the way, you don’t happen to have any—?”

Dinah interrupted him. “I don’t keep alcohol in my apartment, but I’ve got some tea in the fridge. Help yourself.” 

The sergeant—Johnson—narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. “What kind of tea?”

“Chai tea, very sweet. I use honey in my tea. There’s some ginger root and cardamom in the cabinet above the fridge too.” 

Johnson ran a hand under his jaw contemplatively. “Never had tea with honey before.” 

“It’s good. Try some. I’ll be back.” 

She heard Johnson’s heavy footfalls leave the living room as she zipped up her jacket and ducked out of the apartment. She had a long story to tell Ally. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I told myself I was going to indulge a little bit, and went too far. Now, I've got this huge AU that exploded and I figure I should share it. No promises on when updates will be posted, since life is still pretty hectic right now. I'm not abandoning the main fic either. This is something I intend to write on the side to have a break every so often. Thanks for joining me on the wild ride that is this AU. c:
> 
> EDIT: There were a few scenes in Chapter 2 that rubbed me wrong, so I'm editing those. Please don't fret, as this work is not abandoned, merely on the backburner while I focus on my main long fic, LIHB.


End file.
